1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid waterproofing structure which is used for preventing water leak on a housetop or roof, and a construction method therefor, and more particularly, to a hybrid waterproofing structure and a construction method therefor, in which merits of an asphalt sheet-like waterproofing material and a coating waterproofing material are taken and demerits thereof are supplemented.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional asphalt sheet-like waterproofing structure as shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of unit asphalt sheets 21 each having a predetermined thickness and width and made of asphalt are laid on the upper surface of a concrete slab layer 10, in which connection portions xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d between the unit asphalt sheets are superimposed over each other in a 2-layered or 3-layered form. Here, the superimposed connection portions xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d are heated by a torch lamp to be melted and attached to each other. The slab layer 10 and the asphalt sheet 21 are attached to each other with an adhesive material. Here, a reference numeral 11 denotes an adhesive material layer.
The above-described asphalt sheet-like waterproofing structure has a waterproofing effect to a degree, since the connection portions xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d superimposed between the asphalt sheets are heated by the torch lamp to be melted and attached to each other. However, such the thermal heating of the connection portions xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d may cause them not to be uniformly attached to each other. That is, since holes may be produced due to excessive heating by the torch lamp, in the connection portions where the asphalt sheets are attached to each other, or complete attachment may not be achieved due to weak heating by the torch lamp, water leak can occur from the connection portions.
Thus, the above asphalt sheet-like waterproofing structure has the following disadvantages.
(1) Since connection portions overlaid between a plurality of unit asphalt sheets are deteriorated due to excessive heating or are not partly fused due to weak heating, water leak can occur therein.
(2) Since additional equipment such as a torch lamp, a gas vessel, a gas tube, etc., are required for heating, melting and attaching connection portions, fire or burn can take place. Accordingly, an efficiency of work is lowered.
Meanwhile, there is a polyurethane coating waterproofing structure as another waterproofing technique besides the above-described asphalt sheet-like waterproofing structure, in which only polyurethane is used to prevent water leak. In the polyurethane coating waterproofing structure as shown in FIG. 2, liquid-phase polyurethane is primarily coated on the upper surface of a concrete slab layer 10 to form a first polyurethane layer 31. After about 24 hours has elapsed, a second polyurethane layer 32 is formed on the first polyurethane layer 31 by the same method as the first layer. Then, after 24 hours has further elapsed, a third polyurethane layer is formed on the second polyurethane layer 32, to thereby complete the polyurethane coating waterproofing structure. Here, polyurethane is hardened at the normal temperature, which is called a cool hardening method. In this case, it is common that an adhesive layer 11 exists between the first polyurethane layer 31 and the slab layer 10.
The above polyurethane coating waterproofing structure has excellent properties and remarkable merits as a waterproofing material since the polyurethane waterproofing layer is formed without having connection portions and a cool hardening method reacted at the normal temperature is used.
However, the above polyurethane coating waterproofing structure has the following disadvantages.
(1) Since first, second and third polyurethane layers need hardening times when a waterproofing layer is formed in a predetermined thickness or more, a construction time is lengthy.
(2) When the upper surface of a concrete slab layer 10 is uneven, more urethane resin is collected in groove portions to thereby form a thicker layer, and less urethane resin is collected in protruding portions to thereby form a thinner layer.
(3) Bubbling or swelling can occur due to vapor pressure of water contained in the concrete in the polyurethane coating waterproofing structure before polyurethane has been hardened.
In particular, the above phenomena frequently occurs in summer time. Thus, when a water containing ratio in the concrete is 8% or more, the polyurethane coating waterproofing structure is prohibited in principle.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hybrid waterproofing structure and a waterproof construction method therefor, in which an asphalt sheet-like waterproofing structure (or method) and a coating waterproofing structure (or method) are hybridized, to thereby take merits of the two structures and supplement demerits thereof.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
The waterproofing structure and the waterproof construction method according to the present invention have the following features.
(1) An adhesive force between an asphalt sheet and a coating waterproofing layer is enhanced to maximize a waterproofing reliability.
(2) A complete cool hardening method is used without using any thermal source when a waterproofing structure is fabricated.
(3) Any connection portions do not exist in the hybrid waterproofing structure.
(4) An asphalt sheet functions as the basis of a coating waterproofing layer. Thus, the coating waterproofing layer is not affected by a water containing condition of the concrete.
(5) A nonwoven fabric of a predetermined thickness on the upper surface of an asphalt sheet absorbs and hardens a coating waterproofing material. Accordingly, a coating waterproofing layer is coated in constant thickness and the nonwoven fabric reinforces the coating waterproofing layer as a reinforcing material.
(6) The whole construction is quickly and simply accomplished.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided a hybrid waterproofing structure comprising: a plurality of waterproof sheets, each having a predetermined thickness and width and fabricated in the form of rolls in which the edges of connection portions keep a predetermined distance from each other, when the waterproof sheets are adhered on the upper surface of a slab layer, the waterproof sheet comprising an asphalt sheet formed of asphalt and a first nonwoven fabric in which hair roots produced on the bottom of the nonwoven fabric are implanted into the upper surface of the asphalt sheet, and hair trunks produced on the top of the nonwoven fabric are protruded externally; and a coating waterproofing layer formed by coating liquid-phase coating waterproofing material on the upper surface of the waterproof sheet.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided a waterproofing construction method comprising the steps of: forming an adhesive material layer by applying an adhesive material to the upper surface of a slab layer in order to enhance an adhesive force; laying a plurality of waterproof sheets, each having a predetermined thickness and width in which the edges of connection portions keep a predetermined distance from each other, when the waterproof sheets are laid on the upper surface of the adhesive layer, where hair roots produced on the bottom of a nonwoven fabric are implanted and fused into the upper surface of an asphalt sheet, and hair trunks produced on the top of the nonwoven fabric are protruded externally; forming a coating waterproofing layer by coating liquid-phase coating waterproofing material on the upper surface of the waterproof sheet; and forming a finish layer on the upper surface of the coating waterproofing layer, to protect the coating waterproofing layer.
According to one embodiment of the present invention a waterproofing structure comprises a plurality of waterproof sheets arranged adjacent each other defining a joint region representing an area between neighboring grounding waterproof sheets separated by a predetermined distance, the plurality of waterproof sheets being disposed above the slab layer, wherein each one of grounding waterproof sheet has a water-proof first layer arranged above the slab layer, the first layer having first and second surfaces; and a second layer affixed to the first surface of the first layer, the second layer having fibers extending from at least one surface of the second layer and adhering to the first layer. The waterproof structure also has a hardenable polymer layer or other suitable water-proof layer formed by coating polymer on the upper surface of the plurality of grounding waterproof sheet. The polymer is preferably polyurethane.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the polymer layer may be selectively formed on the joint region or formed substantially on an entire upper surface of the plurality of grounding waterproof sheets. The first layer is preferably an asphalt sheet. The second layer is preferably a nonwoven material, such as nonwoven fabric or glass.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the fibers extend from the other surface of the second layer and adhere to the polymer layer. In addition, the waterproof sheet may have a third layer affixed to the second surface of the first layer. The third layer has fibers extending from at least one surface and adhering to the first layer. Preferably, the third layer is a nonwoven fabric.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the process of preparing a waterproofing structure on a slab layer comprises the steps of arranging a plurality of grounding waterproof sheets on the slab layer, wherein the grounding waterproof sheets are arranged adjacent each other defining a joint region representing an area between neighboring grounding waterproof sheets separated by a predetermined distance, each one of grounding waterproof sheet having a water-proof first layer arranged above the slab layer, the first layer having first and second surfaces; and a second layer affixed to the first surface of the first layer, the second layer having fibers extending from at least one surface of the second layer and adhering to the first layer; and coating at least the joint region of the grounding waterproof sheets with hardenable polymer to form a polymer layer.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.